Jasper's Shock
by deepcutfighter
Summary: When everyone but Bella, Edward, and Jasper are out hunting and Jasper goes up to Carlisle's office to get a book, but before he goes in he hears a comprmising conversation going on between Bella and Edward. *funny innuendo*


**Jasper's Shock**

**JASPER'S POV**

Everyone but Edward, Bella and I were out hunting, now I was walking up to Carlisle office to get a book he found for me a few days ago. He thought I would like it, on my way up I could sense a great amount of fear coming from Bella. 'Thats strange, why is Bella scared?' I thought, when I heard.

"Will you stop staring at it like that? It's not going to kill you!" I heard. . . Edwards voice.

"I'm not 5, I think I know that!" Next was Bella's voice, irritation now present in her emotions.

"Hold still. . ." Edward instructed, that's when I felt Bella panic.

"No wait, wait!" I could hear Bella struggle,

_'What is going on in there?'_ That was my first thought.

"Bella. . ." I heard Edward. . . growl?

"It's going hurt!" I heard Bella be pushed back down -gently- on to Carlisle's desk.

"Only if you're tense! Now relax, and lay back down. I know what I'm doing" As always Edward's voice was gentle and soothing towards Bella.

". . . Have you done this before?" Bella's voice was barley above a whisper.

Silence was Edward's response, he's not going to to _that_ to Bella, is he?!?!? I thought he was waiting for **marriage**!?

"You said you knew what you're doing!" Bella yelled.

"I do, now let me do this or would you rather Emmett or Jasper do it instead of me?" Edward questioned, Emmett would never, he loves Rose, and **no** way in _hell_ am I going to touch my _'sister'_ like that!

"No!" Bella snapped, her voice held with anger laced with irritation, as well as her emotions did too.

"Then Bella stop complaining and let me put it in-"

"Ow, Ow!"

"I haven't even touched you yet, what hurts?"

"I said it out of reflex because I know it's going to hurt!"

"Bella it will not hurt once I get it in!"

"C-C-can you do it slow then?" Timid was Bella's voice. I can't let Edward do this, he would feel horrible about it in the morning.

"Don't you want me to do it fast to get it over with?" Edward would _never_, I _know_ he wouldn't. . . But then. . . What am I _saying_?!? **No**! He wanted his first time to be special and loving, oh no poor Bella I have to help but should I go in?

"But you won't have good control if you do it fast." Bella protested.

"I have ton's of control, trained vampire remember." Edward tried to reason.

"But-but-"

"Bella, love I'm **not** going to hurt you, I would never."

It was silent for a moment, until Bella said "Fine then! But I'm **not** watching."

"Okay."

It was silent again, I _have_ to help Bella I though to myself again. But I still didn't know what to do, but I cant just let Edward. . . _rape_ her!

"OH MY GOD!" Bella screamed.

"Bella please don't move."

"It's in to deep!! Take it out!"

"Its not deep, Bella just breath..." Oh my God!! He didn't!

"You would be being a baby to, if I slamed one _that_ big into you too!"

"Bella, I did not _slam_ it." Edward gently argued

"Please take it out, please?!" Bella begged.

"Hold still I'm not done yet." That's it, I have to save her. I ripped open the door but what I saw stunned me.

"B-B-Bella. . .?" I stutered.

"Jasper what are you doing? Is something wrong." She embarrassed.

"There all done, Thank you for that distraction Jasper, see now was that so bad Bella." Edward said, all I could do was stand there shocked.

"It was a _big_ **needle**!" There in front of me was not Edward forcing Bella to have sex, it was Edward giving Bella her flu shot.

I **_need_** to ask questions before I assume things, Edward just smirked at me.

"That's what you were thinking? My, my, Jasper you have a dirty mind." He said while caring Bella to his room, I just sighed. I found the book I wanted and went to read it till my darling Alice got home, no doubt she seen this. . .

* * *

Hey guys sorry I was bored and this was a random idea I got. . . Hope you liked.

LURV  
DCF!


End file.
